


Любить тебя - моя судьба

by irni_makk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_makk/pseuds/irni_makk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А на что вы готовы ради любимого человека?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любить тебя - моя судьба

\- Фрэээнк! Ну, Фрэнки, хватит дуться на меня! – Джерард все еще стоял, уткнувшись лбом в запертую дверь. По ту сторону двери находился человек, который в очередной раз закатил истерику по поводу долгого отсутствия своего парня. У Джерарда была запланированная командировка в Париж, в которую он уехал три недели назад и должен был провести там еще две недели, но некоторые обстоятельства заставили его вернуться раньше. Однако проблемы со связью и вечная занятость сыграли свою роль. За эти три недели они всего пару раз созванивались, и эти разговоры длились всего нескольких минут. Конечно, ранимая натура Фрэнка не могла на это спокойно отреагировать. Он уже нафантазировал себе какую-нибудь шикарную блондинку или накаченного шатена рядом со своим Уэем, и мысль об этом съедала его изнутри все это время. И даже, тот факт, что Джерард приехал намного раньше запланированного времени, не заставил его выйти из своей комнаты.

\- Фрэнк, прекрати истерить, а? Я как идиот прикинулся чуть ли не дохлым, еле смотался с этой гребанной поездки, для того чтобы завтрашний ТВОЙ день рождения мы провели вместе, а ты мне что тут устроил? – Джерард уже начинал выходить из себя, но никакие идиотские выходки Фрэнка никогда не заставят его отказаться от него. Он все еще стоял с дорожной сумкой через плечо, в верхней одежде и между прочим уставший как собака. Если бы ему задали вопрос «Кто может довести вас до трясучки всего за несколько минут?», ответ не заставил бы себя долго ждать. Конечно, это Фрэнк, мать вашу, Айеро! Но если бы вопрос звучал – «Кто может довести вас до оргазма одним своим видом?» ответ был бы таким же. Что уж там говорить, все во Фрэнке Айеро сводило Джерарда Уэя с ума – это был очевидный факт, с которым никто не мог поспорить.

\- Фрэнк, открой дверь!

\- Нет, нет и еще раз НЕТ! – наконец-то раздался голос Фрэнка и монолог превратился в диалог. – Ты, блять, три недели пропадал неизвестно где, а теперь вешаешь мне лапшу на уши! – его голос больше выражал обиду, чем злость и ненависть. Да и как он мог ненавидеть Джерарда, своего Джерарда? Единственного человека, который терпит его со всеми тараканами в голове. Хотя, там одними тараканами не обходится. Но мало кто понимал, что все эти истерики и разборки, эта ревность – это все не с проста. Фрэнк просто боялся. Он панически боялся потерять Джерарда. Вот и все. Такая простая арифметика.

\- Почему ты такой идиот, Фрэнк? – этот вопрос постоянно мучил Джерарда, и сейчас он не мог это не спросить.

\- Сам ты идиот! Я ничего не хочу слышать и… я не верю тебе, - так, а это уже было похоже на «Давай, Джи, умоляй меня, чтобы я тебя простил». Джерарду не оставалось ничего другого, как попытаться с другой стороны подействовать на своего истеричного парня.

\- Малыш, ну хватит, пожалуйста. Ты ж знаешь, я люблю только тебя и мне никто больше не нужен. Фрэнки, открой дверь, я так скучал по тебе, - он вновь прислонился лбом к двери, обдумывая параллельно следующий шаг. Но тишина за дверью раздражала с новой силой.

\- Ну, все, ты меня вывел! Хренова истеричка!

\- Сам ты хренова истеричка!

\- Ты - упрямый болван!

\- Сам ты упрямый болван!

Джерард только тихо захихикал, в лишний раз, утверждаясь в ребяческом поведении Фрэнка. Хитро улыбаясь, он продолжил перепалку через дверь:

\- Ты - красавчик!

\- Сам ты красавчик!

Не выдержав, Джерард согнулся пополам и начал громко смеяться.

\- О да, детка. Я всегда знал, что ты без ума от меня! – он продолжал смеяться, вытирая при этом выступившие слезы. Фрэнк был чертовски милым, когда злился – еще одна неповторимая черта его характера.

\- Что? Я… да ты… тебе смешно, да? - теперь, после того, как Фрэнк понял свой промах, его голос был наполнен еще большей обидой. – Знаешь что, Джерард Уэй, пошел ты в жопу! – После этих слов послышался приглушенный удар – видимо он не выдержав, все-таки что-то зашвырнул в дверь. Джерард тут же перестал смеяться.

\- Ох, ладно, Фрэнк, всему приходит конец и мое терпение тоже не железное, - и на этот раз он был прав. Теперь лучшим выходом было просто оставить Фрэнка в покое на несколько часов. Не сказав больше ни слова, он развернулся и направился к входной двери.

Спустя несколько минут тишины, дверь в комнате Фрэнка скрипнула, и на ее пороге появился сам хозяин. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он понял, что находится в доме совершенно один. И только дорожная сумка, которая лежала на полу возле комнаты напоминала о том, что совсем недавно здесь кто-то был…

***

Джерард брел по улице почти в полном одиночестве. Часы показывали восемь часов вечера, было темно и прохладно. Он шел по тротуару, усыпанному желто-красными листьями. Они приятно шелестели под ногами, и Джерард приходил в полный восторг от одного этого звука. Что уж там говорить, осень – его любимое время года.

Сегодня 30 октября, а это значит дома на улице, по которой шел Джерард были украшены в оранжево-черных тонах. Возле некоторых, были даже огромные тыквы, с пылающими глазами. В воздухе витал дух предстоящего праздника. По дороге то там, то здесь изредка пробегали дети в разнообразных костюмах и пели песенки о живых и мертвых. Джерард невольно улыбнулся. Он вспомнил, как много лет назад, он со своим младшим братом бегал вот также как они, от одного дома до другого, прося сладости и мелочь. В один из таких канун Хэллоуина, забегая за очередной угол, 12-летний Джерард на всей скорости, врезался в мальчика, одетого как вампир, и всем своим весом повалил его на землю. Парень выглядел намного младше братьев Уэй, но по храбрости и упорству не уступал никому. Сваливая с себя Джерарда, он поднялся на ноги и недовольно пробормотал:

\- Под ноги надо смотреть, идиот, - мальчик стал отряхивать свой плащ от земли и листьев.

\- О, прости, я не хотел, - Джерард поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя крайне виноватым.

\- Конечно, не хотел! У тебя мозгов бы не хватило, - теперь Фрэнк, а это был именно он, собирал с земли свои конфеты, которые рассыпались вокруг них, из-за столкновения.

\- Эй, мелкий, ты, по-моему, чересчур разговорился! - Джерарду вдруг стало ужасно неприятно, что на него вот так ни за что, ни про что налетели с оскорблениями. Да, он повалил его с ног, но ведь это не повод так истерить и обзываться. К тому же, они даже знакомы не были. – Извинись, - Джерард подошел вплотную к сидящему на корточках парню и одарил его взглядом, по которому можно было понять, что отступать он явно не собирался.

\- Да сейчас, разбежался!

Терпение Джерарда было не железным, и буквально через секунду, он вновь повалил мальчика, крепко прижимая его к земле. Но на этот раз, это было не случайно.

\- Я сказал, извинись – прошипел он сквозь зубы, крепко сдавливая руки своего обидчика, причиняя ему этим боль.

\- Я не буду извиняться, придурок! Не я тебя, с ног сшиб, - Фрэнк извивался под весом старшего мальчика, и его собственных сил не хватало, чтобы еще раз столкнуть его с себя. Недолго думая, Джерард с размаха ударил его кулаком в бок, отчего Фрэнк пришел в ярость, и от злости и боли, прилагая все усилия, перевернул парня и оказался сверху него. Со всей силой он стал колотить своего обидчика и единственное, что их спасало, это то, что они были как-никак еще совсем дети, и эти удары не были уж такими жестокими и больными.

Все случилось настолько быстро и неожиданно, что Майки, который предпочел остаться в стороне, наблюдая за происходящим на улице, вдруг увидел своего брата и незнакомого парня, валяющихся на земле. Оба они были в листьях и другом мусоре, который прицепился к их костюмам. Недолго думая, Майки кинулся к брату и принялся разнимать двух парней, которые уже не на шутку разозлились, а их драка перерастала в серьезную стычку. Только через несколько минут ему удалось кое-как оттащить Джерарда от мальчика, который пострадал в драке сильнее, чем Уэй-старший. Фрэнк, вытирая слезы, которые полились из глаз больше от обиды, чем от боли, с трудом поднялся на ноги, но не прошло и секунды, как снова рухнул на землю без сознания.

\- Джи, ты совсем сдурел? Что нам теперь с ним делать? У него наверно сотрясение, - Майки сидел на коленях перед Фрэнком и тщетно пытался привести его в сознание. Джерард стоял в стороне, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание в норму, и испуганно смотрел на бездвижное тело мальчика. Испугался тогда он не на шутку.

Кто-то из прохожих, заметив трех парней, один из которых, не шевелясь, лежал на земле, немедленно вызвал скорую. Уже спустя несколько часов, когда Фрэнк пришел в себя, Джерард, все это время находившийся возле его палаты, мог спокойно выдохнуть и благодарить Бога, что избитый им мальчик отделался легким сотрясением мозга. По неизвестным ему причинам, Фрэнк почему-то сказал своим родителям, что споткнулся об большой камень, когда бежал домой и, падая, ударился головой об асфальт. Джерард искренне не понимал, почему он это сделал, ведь во время драки, они оба люто ненавидели друг друга…

Джерард все еще сидел перед палатой Фрэнка, когда оттуда вышла его мама и неуверенно посмотрела в его сторону. Подойдя вплотную к мальчику, она спросила:

\- Ты, должно быть, Джерард?

Он медленно кивнул, после чего миссис Айеро протянула ему аккуратно сложенный листок бумаги.

\- Фрэнки просил передать тебе это, - с этими словами она отдала ему записку и удалилась. Джерард дрожащими руками стал разворачивать листок, не понимая две вещи: с чего бы этот парень стал ему писать и откуда он знал его имя?

Но прочитав всего одну строчку, которая была написана немного корявым почерком, он почувствовал себя невероятно виноватым, перед беспомощным и избитым им самим мальчиком, находившимся за стеной. В записке было всего лишь одно предложение: «Никогда не прощу тебе, что буду проводить свой день рождения в больнице, Джерард Уэй».

Так началась одна из ярких историй сначала ненависти, а затем крепкой дружбы, медленно переросшей в чистую и искреннюю любовь. Любовь, которая заставляла крушить все вокруг, а потом воссоздавать заново. Любовь, которая просто не могла не случиться…

***

Джерард шел уже по стемневшей улице, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в шелест сухих листьев под ногами. Он невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая их первую встречу с Фрэнком. Шли годы, а Айеро оставался таким же упрямым ребенком. Например, в последний раз, он закатил такую истерику, когда Джерард перекрасился из черного цвета волос в огненно-красный, причем, не спросив об этом его. Фрэнку не нравился этот цвет волос не потому, что он не шел его парню, а скорее наоборот. С новым цветом Джерард выглядел «как нахальная, доступная шлюха», по его же словам, и конечно его это бесило. Бесило, что на его парня теперь будут пялиться еще больше наглых глаз и мысленно его хотеть. Да-да, так он и думал. К тому же, смольный цвет волос безумно нравился Фрэнку, как-никак он полюбил его именно таким. Но на многочисленные его просьбы перекраситься обратно в черный цвет, Джерард категорически отказывался.

Но видимо эта его детская непосредственность и заставляла Джерарда сходить по нему с ума. Его не пугало и сегодняшнее поведение, он отлично понимал и знал, что каждая их ссора заканчивалась горячим и страстным сексом. И этот случай, скорее всего, не был исключением. Поэтому он просто брел по улице…

Пройдя достаточно много, Джерард и сам не заметил, как оказался в самом центре города. Атмосфера здесь полностью отличалась. По дороге носились автомобили, люди с отсутствующим взглядом перебегали от одного магазина к другому. Было так шумно, что закладывало уши.

Посильнее укутавшись в шарф, Джерард продолжал идти по главной улице, рассматривая витрины магазинов и вывески клубов. Вдруг, его внимание привлекла небольшая неоновая вывеска, которая заметно отличалась на фоне остальных. Он подошел поближе и прочитал, какие именно услуги предоставляло это заведение. В его голове промелькнула мысль, которой он сначала ужаснулся, но потом решил, что она была как раз кстати.

\- Ты хотел доказательство моей любви? Ну что ж, ты его получишь, - тихо пробормотав себе под нос, он толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь.

***

Джерард вернулся домой примерно к полуночи. Он уверенно перешагнул через порог в кромешную тьму, которая была в коридоре и во всей квартире, и разулся. Но не успел он и шага сделать в сторону комнаты, как чуть не был сбит с ног. Он прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы окончательно не упасть, а уже через секунду до него дошло что, а точнее, кто это был.

\- О, господи, Фрэнк! Ты напугал меня!

\- Прости, прости, прости, прости… - Фрэнк полностью повис на Джерарде, обхватывая его ногами и руками так крепко, что у того не было ни единого шанса вырваться. Он покрывал его лицо легкими, частыми поцелуями, произнося при этом извинения. – Джи, я такой идиот, прости. Я с ума сходил, пока тебя не было. Так соскучился по тебе, любимый мой.

\- Фрэнки, ты и правда идиот, - теперь уже была очередь Джерарда крепко прижимать к себе парня, чувствуя тепло и дрожь по его телу. Видимо, Фрэнк действительно очень по нему скучал. Он обнял его за поясницу, проскальзывая одной рукой к нему под футболку. От прикосновения холодной руки к спине, Фрэнк издал тихий стон. Поцелуи становились более глубокими и страстными, несмотря на то, что парни до сих пор оставались в не очень удобном положении.

\- Малыш, у меня уже спина затекла – пожаловался Джерард, неохотно отрываясь от желанных губ. Фрэнк опустил ноги на пол, и вновь прислонившись к губам Джерарда, потянул его в спальню.

\- Я так хочу тебя… - единственное, что он смог произнести, когда спотыкаясь и еле держась на ногах от возбуждения, они добирались до спальни в полной темноте. Толкнув Джерарда на кровать, Фрэнк сел на него сверху, не разрывая поцелуя. И отстранившись от парня всего на пару секунд, чтобы снять с него куртку, которая до сих пор была на нем, внезапно замер. Он вглядывался в его лицо, на которое падал слегка уловимый лунный свет, и не верил своим глазам.

\- Джерард, что это? – его глаза расширились от удивления и он пытался, восстановить и без того сбившееся дыхание.

\- Ты о чем? – произнес Джерард, сквозь недовольный стон. Он был уже возбужден, и такое резкое отстранение Фрэнка не могло его порадовать.

\- Твои волосы! Они… они, что? Они черные? Или мне кажется? Я видел тебя в окно днем, ты был красным, а сейчас… – теперь он, аккуратно коснулся его волос, как будто это было чем-то очень хрупким и драгоценным.

\- Ах, ты про это, - надо признаться, что от такой бурной встречи в коридоре Джерард совсем забыл о своем маленьком подвиге ради любимого человека. – Нет, тебе не кажется, я действительно покрасился.

\- Но зачем? – Фрэнк продолжал нависать над Джерардом, не отрываясь от его глаз. Его сердце бешено колотилось, а мозг отказывался что-либо соображать.

\- Но ты ведь кричал мне сегодня, что я не люблю тебя и всякую другую хрень, Фрэнки. Ну, вот я и решил показать, что ради тебя я готов на все. Как бы это банально не звучало, но это правда. Ты хотел, чтобы я покрасился, я и покрасился. И это только малая часть того, что я готов сделать для тебя, сладкий, - он медленно притянул Фрэнка к себе и после мягкого, легкого поцелуя в уже припухшие алые губы, прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя, малыш, очень сильно и… с днем рождения.


End file.
